Open Season 3
Open Season 3 is the sequel to Open Season and Open Season 2 and the third installment in the film series, directed by Cody Cameron, produced by Kirk Bodyfelt, and written by David I. Stern. It was released on October 21, 2010. The film stars Matthew J. Munn (replacing Mike Epps), Matt Taylor (replacing Joel McHale), Melissa Sturm (replacing Jane Krakowski), Karley Scott Collins, Ciara Bravo, and Harrison Fahn. Plot In the beginning of spring, Boog (Matthew J. Munn) plans an annual guys' trip to spend time with his male best friends. However, Elliot (Matthew W. Taylor) has distanced himself from him since he started a family with Giselle (Melissa Sturm). They are now the parents of three fawns: Gisela (Karley Scott Collins), Giselita (Ciara Bravo), and Elvis (Harrison Fahn). Boog is disappointed since everyone else wants to spend time with their families, which makes him go on a trip of his own with a now-repaired Dinkleman, which leads him to a Russian traveling circus called the Maslova Family Circus. While in the Maslova Family Circus, Boog meets Doug (Matthew J. Munn), a lazy, scruffy grizzly bear who is tired of performing in the circus on the sidelines, his Spanish-accented Argentinian camelid best friend Alistair (Dana Snyder) who longs to see his girlfriend Carmen, and a talented female bear named Ursa (Melissa Sturm) whom Boog begins to fall in love with. Upon encountering Boog, Doug convinces him to switch his life in the forest for his place at the circus (as he craves recognition as the ruler of wildlife). Boog accepts the offer, but the whole thing turns out to be a scam since all Doug wanted to do was escape. Meanwhile, when Boog and Ursa begin to work together, they obtain much more as a harmonious duet than it may seem at first glance. When the wilds find out about Boog's disappearance, they, Mr. Weenie, and the pets put aside their differences and start a rescue mission to save Boog and bring him back home. Boog's best friends arrive at the Maslova Family Circus. They want Boog to return home, but he doesn't want to leave Ursa. Suddenly, Doug arrives, reunites with Alistair, and apologizes to Boog for tricking him, which Boog accepts. While Doug and Alistair perform their next act for the audience, Elliot tells Boog that he can stay at the circus if he wants to. Since Boog doesn't want to leave Ursa or Elliot, he convinces Ursa to live with them in the forest. Ursa enjoys life in the forest, which she accepts as her new home. Finally, Boog, Elliot, and their male friends go on the guys' trip and sing Willie Nelson's "On the Road Again" while the females have their own party. In a post-credits scene, Doug and Alistair are enjoying their tour around the world through a slideshow. Voice cast * Matthew J. Munn as Boog / Doug * Nika Futterman as Rosie * Matt Taylor as Ian / Reilly / Buddy / Deni / Elliot / Additional Voices * Melissa Sturm as Giselle / Ursa / Additional Voices * Dana Snyder as Alistair * Karley Scott Collins as Gisela * Ciara Bravo as Giselita * Harrison Fahn as Elvis * André Sogliuzzo as McSquizzy * Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie / Nate / Distinctive Dog * Crispin Glover as Fifi * Steve Schirripa as Roberto * Fred Stoller as Stanley * Sean P. Mullen as Roger * Georgia Engel as Bobbie * Michelle Murdocca as Maria * Thomas L. Walker as TV Cop * Frank Welker as Animals' Vocal Effects (uncredited) Production The film was animated at Reel FX Creative Studios, which also did animation for Open Season 2. Release Like Open Season 2, the film was released theatrically in different countries:' ' * Russia — October 21, 2010 * Kazakhstan — October 21, 2010 * Mexico — October 29, 2010 * Turkey — December 3, 2010 * Lebanon — December 16, 2010 * United Arab Emirates — December 23, 2010 * Greece — February 24, 2011 * Colombia — March 18, 2011 Reception The film has received mostly negative reviews by critics and consumers, stating that it was composed of "...cheap actors, horrible story writing, and poor directing". One reviewer said, "This tiresomely predictable tale exemplifies everything that's wrong about straight-to-DVD animated sequels to big-budget mainstream films: The plot is utterly predictable and rehashes a lot of beats from the original effort, the major voice actors have been replaced by poor substitutes, and the quality of the animation has dropped dramatically (most of the visuals are on the level of a video game or one of those cheap CGI Saturday morning TV shows)." Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on January 25, 2011. Trivia * Mike Epps, Joel McHale, Jane Krakowski, Billy Connolly, and Jon Favreau were all rumored to return for the film (as well as Gina Torres voicing Ursa, Charlie Bright voicing Elvis, and John Cygan voicing Nate); but this wasn't true as Matthew J. Munn, Matthew W. Taylor, Melissa Sturm, André Sogliuzzo, Harrison Fahn, and Cody Cameron filled in for them. As well, Rufus and Charlene from the previous film were rumored to return, but it turned out they did not after all. Gallery Open Season 3 Opening Title.png|The opening title of Open Season 3 See also * Film transcript References Category:Films Category:Media